One Last Moment Together
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: Sometimes, all you have is this moment in time, when the world stops, and you have each other.


Peter stared out at the dark night as the wind hissed against the small cottage. He shivered as the roof trembled under the impact of the rain and he turned back to the gathered group, forcing a smile onto his face as Lily bustled around the small living room, shoving a muggle party hat onto James's head. 

"Cheer up Wormtail." A soft, deep voice whispered in his ear. "In a few hours we can get out of here and curl up by the fire, enjoying the night."

Peter turned and smiled up at his lover and best friend, kissing Remus oh so softly. "Promise?"

"On my soul." Remus said, smiling down at the younger man before taking his hand and leading him closer to the table. On it rested the most horrendous birthday cake Peter had ever seen…and that included the…mess…that Sirius had made for his 17th.

"What...is...that?" He asked Remus, eyebrow becoming one with his hairline.

"Some singing birthday cake Sirius came up with…don't ask and don't eat it." James whispered as he passed the two of them, handing Peter a muggle horn. The party was a perfect blend of Muggle and Wizard…just like Lily and James themselves. It was a special way celebrate Harry's first birthday, letting him enjoy both sides of the celebration even though he most likely wouldn't' remember it.

"Okay boys, gather round the birthday boy." Lily called, frowning at Sirius who was wearing his birthday hat on his nose. She leaned over and lit the candles with an old lighter, closing her eyes tightly, hoping the cake didn't explode in her face. Cautiously opening one eye she grinned and leaned back. "Okay Harry, blow out the candle!" She said to her young son as James held him upside down over the cake, being careful of course. 

Harry drooled on the cake and clapped loudly as the flame went out. He then shrieked with laughter as part of the frosting exploded up into his face as the cake opened it's 'mouth'.

"Happy Birthday, to you…Happy birthday, to you…"

The gathered group of adults joined in with the off key cake. "Happy birthday, Dearest Harry…Happy birthday, to you!" 

Harry grinned, recognizing his name and clapped again before sticking his foot in the cake, effectively silencing it. He grinned and laughed, clapping again.

Hours later Lily pulled Harry onto her lap and handed him a small, flat present. "This is from Uncle Moony." She whispered, "And I'm pretty sure it's another book you can't read yet so just smile at him." 

Harry grinned vaguely towards Remus, ripping the paper away from the present, which was as guessed, a book, stuffing it into his mouth. Lily laughed and pulled the paper from Harry's mouth, giving him the model Bagman figure before looking at the book, running her fingers over the cover. "The History of Godric Gryffindor." She said softly, smiling at the Gryffindor emblem. 

"Come on Ms. Storyteller, read us a story." Sirius said from her feet, smiling up at her. "Otherwise we'll be bad boys and never go to bed."

Lily gave a delicate snort. "Padfoot when have you EVER been a good boy hmm?"

Sirius gave her a wicked grin and stuck a bow on her foot as he un-wrapped another of Harry's gifts. Lily smirked and jiggled her foot, watching the bow change colour for a moment before opening the book. "It all began, eons ago, in the year 1040…" She started, her soft voice floating out into the storm filled night.

25 years later…

"And in that one year, Godric had changed the face of the wizzarding world. He said a good-eve to his fellow teachers, giving Rowena and Helga a gentle kiss on the cheek, before climbing the long stairs up to his rooms. He slipped off his robes and lay down on the pallet in his room, closing his eyes. He died sometime in the night, never knowing what became of his friend, Salazar." Harry said softly and closed the book, giving his young daughter a gentle kiss on her temple. "Bedtime Lily." He whispered, smiling at her.

"Can we read the history of Salazar Slytherin tomorrow daddy?"

"Of course." He said and stood, turning on her nightlight and blowing out the gas-lamp by her bed. He crossed over to her bookcase and slid the slender tome in place between a green one and a blue one, running his finger over the spine of the book. "The History of Godric Gryffindor, by James Potter." He whispered softly. "Edited by Remus Lupin." He smiled at the book before glancing at his sleeping daughter. With a final wave goodnight, he slipped from her room.


End file.
